Insect molecular genetics is an extensive field of biology that has experienced major advances within the last few years. Some of those key developments include the completion of genome sequencing projects for Drosophila melanogaster and Anopheles gambiae, the initiation of genome sequencing projects for Apis mellifera and Aedes aegypti, the continued development of insect germ-line transformation technology such that for a number of non-drosophilid species transformation is now routine, and the use of germ-line transformation technology to create transgenic mosquitoes refractory to Plasmodium development. These developments are resulting in a substantial increase in the pace and sophistication of insect molecular genetic discoveries, justifying the need to convene a conference at this time that summarizes, synthesizes and promotes continued research in this important area of biology. This Keystone Symposium described here has a unique underlying theme relative to other insect-related conferences, namely the genetic manipulation of insects. Consequently this meeting will integrate much of the most advanced insect molecular genetic science and technology with an interest in promoting the genetic manipulation of insects as part of basic laboratory studies and as a tool for combating some of the most important insect related problems facing humanity today. It is the only insect-related conference with such an underlying theme that includes a broad scope of entomological systems. It is also a meeting that has been distinctively successful in attracting the top researchers working with Drosophila melanogaster, resulting in matchless multidisciplinary interactions of the highest caliber. The meeting is an uncommon opportunity for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to obtain a high level synopsis of the field of insect molecular genetics and to make important career-advancing interactions.